The invention relates generally to a mooring device, and method for holding fast a water craft. The invention is applicable for use on or in connection with water craft of all sizes and designs. In one exemplary implementation, the invention serves to maintain the moored water craft a safe distance from an anchoring structure to prevent damage to the water craft as it shifts and rocks on the water.